


What I Thought, What She Saw

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 12th doctor vents, Episode Related, F/M, More 12th pov, a little of River Pov, husbands of river song, symbolic things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Husbands of River Song, Doctor, p.o.v edition short story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Thought, What She Saw

**Author's Note:**

> So I quickly wrote up a short piece on the Doctor and what he was thinking in Xmas episode with his amazing wife and my favourite character!
> 
> It's about the Doctor's side of small things in the episode with River with brief words and a bit on River but more the Doctor... Enjoy!

**P.O.V Doctor**

**XXX**

**Seeing River**

I saw it as a big reunion with my wife after million and million of years, River saw a stranger with an all too bright grin for his face only known to her as the Surgeon. Nothing more.

**King Hydroflax**

She saw the big robot lump of red tin man as her king and husband, I saw him as a big idiot who stole my role as her real husband. I'm her one true love Dammit!

**Not recognizing him**

I'm her Doctor! I'm her husband, she doesn't think so, she holds onto bowtie and big chin. But could she? Could she love this face too? Please River!

**River and the Tardis**

She recognized the Tardis as her mother and second home, I hate to admit it but I'm envying my ship! My _own_ Tardis, yeah sure same blue box _but inside!_ Completely _different interior_ , River doesn't even bat a eye, The Tardis, like me but with another sodding face! This is ridiculous!

**The wallet of his faces**

First I was surprised when Ramone revealed it and then I was curious, then I was plain annoyed my face wasn't there. What do I have to do?! She just saw it as a spotters guide.

**Holding my hands**

I held my wife's hand as I always had, how it always meant to be, but to her, she just held a stranger's hand who is just known as the surgeon.

**River kissing Ramone**

She was quite enjoying snogging another man, me on the another hand was not! I mean how long can you snog a man without breathing? Eughhhh!

**Seeing her diary**

I saw it as a constant reminder of our life together in that little book, she saw it that way as well, but a sad reminder time was running out.

**River's confession**

River in her mind was confessing to people who didn't know her, she was in love with a man who couldn't love, I saw a woman who I treasured more than anything believing an age old lie that I couldn't love her.

**River's Realization**

One of the longest moments of my life, but also the best, because her eyes saw my old soul, River slowly saw the Doctor standing alongside as he always has been, her husband and also most importantly her silly old Doctor.

**The Sonic screwdriver**

I saw it as hope and my sad past, she saw it as my very first present to her.

**A simple kiss on the cheek**

Something short and sweet still made my cheek tingle, short and sweet is what River knew he will accept.

**Telling of the towers**

I cared, I adored, I will always need her, so I told her the only way I could, and River understood as she always had.

**24 years**

River saw it as a hope on the horizon and a life with her husband, I saw it as giving River everything I was capable of giving and letting me fall in love with her in the right order.


End file.
